Enough is Enough, Malfoy
by Mia-snr
Summary: What would you do if you found yourself falling for the one man you could never be with and who happens to be a womanizer and your boss? Now imagine you are Hermione Granger and the man in question is none other then Draco Malfoy…
1. Forbidden Territories

Hermione Granger was never a woman to pray, but sometimes she wished she was, just so the amount of embarrassing moments with her boss would stop.

Of course working for Draco Malfoy had its inconvenient but she wasn't a woman to simply give up plus she loved her job. She knew, as well as the rest of the Wizarding Community, that he was a playboy never the type of settling down or have a steady relationship, and that type she seemed to pick up quite a few miles away. But jeez, changing girlfriends over night was insane…

Sometimes she caught herself wondering if he was that good…surely if he had that much stamina and many women to confirm her suspicions it meant he was, and sometimes she wondered what it would be like to simply throw caution to the wind and simply act on her instincts.

She was free and curious but she also knew that he was a death eater and dangerous, but if she knew that why did her heart skipped a beat with that thought?

**7am **

Yet another day, the same routine. Hermione couldn't say she minded it but just the simple thought of spending 9 hours with _him_ was enough for her to consider calling in sick.

_It will be done soon…just wait for the right moment and puff Malfoy's no longer a threat._

Getting on with her morning rituals she left her apartment around 8am…she would always get in earlier then required, and that was exactly what 'screwed' her sanity…

'Morning Mione' – called one of her co-workers.

'Morning Jeff' – she replied.

'Again early, I'm considering offering you an alarm clock' – her friend said.

'I'll hold you on that thought' – Hermione laughed proceeding with her walk to her desk.

She sat down on her chair finding her desk, again piled up with forms and tasks for her to do – hopefully she would get them ready by the end of her shift.

'Morning Granger' – he marched towards his office already in a hurry.

'Morning Malfoy' – she retorted.

'It's Mr. Malfoy, Granger' – he warned, closing the door behind him, not even giving her the time to have a comeback on him.

_Whatever you say, ferret_

She attacked the pile of work, but no sooner before he called her. Anger filled her veins…

_Why the hell is he calling me? He just arrived…stupid git…_

Standing up, she moved abruptly to his door, making sure to knock loudly.

'You called…'

'Indeed I did. I would like you to call Mr. Ferguson and tell him I'll be meeting him at 10 o'clock sharp and also take these contacts and call them, request their presence on the dates I wrote down…see, I even did your job…' – he smirked.

'Of course you did, Malfoy' – she said grabbing his notes.

'Also, call Ms. Ferguson…I hear she is a…well, just call her'

_Oh here we go again…_

'Why don't you call her yourself?'

'Because I have you to do that…' – he said leaning back on his chair.

_One of these days…I'm telling you, Malfoy, one of these days…_

'Yeah, anything else?'

'No, that would be all'

_I don't know why I still put up with that git…_

She turned her back at him and walked out of his office.

After his meeting with Mr. Ferguson and possibly as she was about to leave for lunch a blonde haired woman walked in, in all her mightiness…

_Jeez…why can't he pick unsnobish women? _

'How may I help you, Ma'am?' – Hermione asked.

'I am here to speak with Mr. Draco Malfoy…' – she announced still not even looking at Hermione.

'Oh, and who might I announce?'

'I don't need an announcement…' – the woman said, walking towards his door.

_Oh well…not my place to interfere…_

Hermione simply grabbed her bag and left their company so to have lunch with her friend, Jamie.

'Oh gosh, you should have seen her face…'I'm here to speak with Mr. Draco Malfoy'' – Hermione said with the same snobbish posture.

'It must have been hilarious' – Jamie said laughing – 'why the hell does he keep bringing them there?'

'I just don't know…it's almost like he wants people to know about his conquers…it's simply disgusting' – Hermione said drinking her beer.

'Someone sounds j.e.a.l.o.u.s' – Jamie said stressing it out.

'Are you crazy? Is your beer drugged or something? Of course I'm not jealous…he is simply intolerable…I can't stand him' – Hermione said looking to her left.

'You are so jealous, Mione, I know you for ages, and I can see it…quite clearly if you ask me' – her friend laughed.

'Am not!' – she exclaimed – 'He is…'

'Intolerable…already heard that' – Jamie said pressing her lips tightly together so not to laugh.

_Could Hermione Jean Granger be jealous over Draco ferret-face Malfoy? Not possible…purely irrational and not likely…she still had her brains…she wasn't simply one of those blonde bimbos he was always after…__**jeez, you are jealous- her mind yelled**_

'Tell me, why are you jealous?'

'I…well, if you ask me I truly don't know…he is so different from me…he is my boss, a git, gorgeous, a ferret, has a stupid smirk…has a nice body…GOD!' – Hermione exclaimed hitting the table with her fist.

'Hey! Hold your horses, Mione. It's not the end of the world…'

'For me it is…I think I…I think I have a crush on my worst enemy…there is definitely hell for me now' – Hermione whispered.

'Then you might as well enjoy it' – Jamie said winking at her.

As she returned her work she received a few 'friendly' looks on her way to her table.

_Why the hell are they looking at me that way? Is something wrong with me?_

She approached his office's door, glancing through the glass that left her not wondering nor giving her time to wonder.

Then she understood it…everything fell into its right place like a puzzle.

'Oh yes…give me more, Draco…oh yes, right there…keep going…oh yes…more' – a woman's voice yelled.

'Oh' – a manly groan was heard.

_Oh please, not this again…I'm tired of this…_

'My dear Merlin, right there…oh please…right there' – the woman yelled again.

_I'm going to be sick…_

'Mr. Malfoy's office' – Hermione greeted still slightly sick.

'Hello there, my name is William Fergusson…I'm calling you to talk with Mr. Malfoy…'

'Oh, I'm quite sorry, Sir, but he is at a…_meeting_…could he possibly call you in a few minutes?'

'Certainly…thank you' – he said hanging out.

_If only you knew what kind of meeting…_

**Later that day**

'Granger' – he exclaimed.

'What now, Malfoy? I was about to leave…it's past my time…'

'You won't believe what happened…Mr. Fergusson accepted our services' – Draco said excited.

_I can't help but wonder – was he really impressed with us or was it because of Malfoy's meeting with his daughter…?_

'Good I guess…' – Hermione said uncomfortably bringing a folder closer to her chest.

'Let's celebrate, Granger' – he said – 'Order the best champagne and maybe some dinner, you are joining me'

'What? No I can't possibly…I have some other things to do…' – she started.

'Nonsense…you are as much to congratulate as me…Mr. Fergusson was quite pleased with you…' – Malfoy said still sitting in his chair, looking back at her.

'Well, thank you, but I really have to go…I have a few prior engagements to attempt now…' – she tried once again.

'Do I look like I care? I'm your boss, what I say, goes' – he said standing up and moving towards her.

'Fine…for a little while though…we drink a glass of champagne and I go home' – she said.

'Whatever suits you' – he said raising his hands in surrender.

'I'm going to buy the champagne then…' – she said still quite uncomfortable.

_Why the hell does he want me to stay here? This is so…unnerving…_

Returning to his office with a bottle of the only champagne she could find on the supermarket nearby she found him without his jacket and his tie loosen.

_This is getting dangerous, Hermione…you need to back away before…_

'Oh there you are…I thought you had run away and left me with no champagne' – he said laughing.

_That was my first intention…and who knew he could actually laugh, not smirk…aren't you full of surprises, Malfoy…_

'Don't worry, I wouldn't leave you without your champagne, Malfoy' – she said

'Good to know…why don't you sit down make yourself comfortable? I'll open the bottle' – he said standing up.

'I'm…I'm good as I am…'

'Oh come on Granger, are you afraid of me?' – he asked smirking.

_Now there's the smirk I…_

'Being afraid of you, Malfoy? Only on your wildest dreams…' – she retorted, sitting down, just to prove him her point.

'Hmm, wildest dreams hum' – he said

'Get on with that bottle…I have things to do' – she said

_How can you have a crush on him if you can't stand him? You sure are going delusional…_

'I'm heartbroken…you don't want to spend time with me?' – He asked yet again with his characteristic smirk.

'No! This was stupid! I need to go now!' – She said standing up, determined to leave that _bloody place_.

'You are not going anywhere' – he said grabbing her wrist.

'Let go!' – She said.

'And what if I don't?' – he asked, approaching her, their bodies a few inches apart, too little for her liking.

_I'm definitely going to hell…this is insane…how can I…_

'Let go, Malfoy!' – She said looking up into his eyes.

_And now you are lost…great move, Hermione, you should have been smarter than this…_

'No' – he simply said, leaning in closer, his hot breath tickling her neck.

_DO SOMETHING! Anything! Oh my, is he..._

He brushed her cheek with his thumb, looking deeply into her eyes. The spell was complete, now she was definitely drawn to him…there was simply no way out…

When he was a few breaths away from her lips her senses were foggy, her brain cloudy with something not that all unknown...only her reflexes to save her in a time like that. Her knee came in contact with his groin.

'DAMN!' – he exclaimed, falling to his knees.

'Well, you wanted me to drink champagne with you, right? Well, there…empty glass…see you tomorrow, Malfoy' – she said hurriedly.

To tell you the truth she was frightened to see his reaction as to what she had just done…she was screwed, there was no way in hell he would let that go unpunished…

_Hermione Granger, you are screwed, completely and utterly screwed…_

As she apparated home she couldn't stop thinking what had almost…_almost_…happened that evening.

'Stupid, stupid…stupid!' – she exclaimed to herself.

She sat on her sofa, picking one of her unfinished books and tried to read it, but as hard she tried it, the more times she reread the same sentence…

'Oh come on! He didn't even kiss you, and here you are thinking about it! I'm going insane…truly nuts…' – she said throwing the book against the nearest wall – 'I have to do something! Anything!'

**Back in his office**

'Merlin! Why am I feeling this way about her? We didn't even get that far…jeez you sure lost your marbles…' – Draco said as he paced back and forth on his well decorated office.

'Well…ok, one thing's for sure…she is looking good nowadays…damn…what do I do now? I must…have her…' – he whispered, sitting back on his chair.

She apparated back into the office, already knowing he would be there – these days he seemed to spend his nights there…some days she would find him sound asleep on his couch…others…well, not alone…but she had to do something – she was going mad with anticipation, so she might as well put an end to it…

'What are you doing in here?' – He asked as she marched in his office, a determined look on her face. She only stopped walking when she was about a foot away from him. She leaned down, pushing his chair back and kissed him, fully on his lips.

To say she was lost once she kissed him would have been an understatement…he drawn her to him…he made her thinking not at all _hermionish thoughts_. He simply made her feel…alive, her body screamed for his touch, her tongue gave away the most sensational sensations of all her life…

_Sensational sensations? Oh quite imaginative, Hermione…quite imaginative…how in hell am I going to find the strength I need to depart from him now? The plan seemed better not 5 minutes ago…his kiss was the only flaw to her plan…Draco Malfoy was her sin…_

'Now that we have that settled, see you in the morning' – she said breathlessly walking out of his office and for certain apparating away.

_Oh woman…you are going to be my downfall…_

'Thank god she hadn't felt _it…_jeez, that would have been awkward…only with a kiss…that witch is powerful...now I really need a cold shower' – he whispered, leaving his office as well, towards his little apartment.


	2. Giving you what you deserve, Malfoy

_Hello there, my __**fellow readers**__. To start with I would like to __**apologize for my absence**__, but I was way too busy (for my liking) with exams, which I only finished today! Starting today I'll be on holiday :D yeay, finally! I'll __**have more time to write and I promise I'll try to upload at least **__**one chapter a week**__, or one per two weeks, tops :D_

_One last note before you actually start reading: _

'_**I would love to hear your opinion on: do you think I should write their 'encounters' more detailed or shall I keep it like this one and your imagination works the rest?**_

_**Big kiss and thanks for reading. Also, once again, I apologize for my absence…**_

**The next day**

Hermione had arrived early that morning to work. If it hadn't been for her friend's suggestion she would have stayed in her bed until the next millennium…but what Jamie said was quite…promising…

'Good morning, Granger' – he said smirking as he arrived, making sure to stop by her desk

'Morning Mr. Malfoy' – she said still not looking up.

'Good, we have definitely accomplished something…after years of repeating myself, you finally got it…I don't have to keep correcting you' – he said still standing in front of her.

'I apologize, Mr. Malfoy' – she said still busily working on a few papers.

He looked in her direction weirdly.

_What the hell happened to her? It's like nothing happened yesterday…could she have possibly bumped her head?_

'Do you need something else, Mr. Malfoy?' – she asked.

'No…no, that would be all…' – he said still looking at her intensely.

_No, no injuries so she hasn't bumped her head…so she __**must**__ remember…_

'Is something wrong, Mr. Malfoy?' – she asked looking up for the first time since he arrived.

'No…hmm, keep the good work, Ms. Granger' – he said living rather quickly towards his office

_Oh my this was soooo embarrassing…what was I thinking? Malfoy and I can't happen…it's impossible…you are stronger than this…Hermione Granger, you are stronger then him…you just need to focus on your work and have crystal clear thoughts towards him…__**easier said than done…**_

**Meanwhile in his office**

_This woman will make me go mad, how can I keep thinking about her like…__**that**__ when we are both too different, she is Granger, the golden trio's side kick, friend of scar face and weasel king…damn, she is making me loose it…Damn it! – _He thought throwing the first thing that came into his hand.

'_Damn you, Granger, you'll pay for what you are doing to me' – _he whispered to himself.

Lunch time came peacefully, as Hermione hadn't seen him since he arrived in the morning, and that was like, 6 hours ago…he was simply awfully quite. She walked towards the dinner near the office for a quick meal; her plan was going to kick in as soon as she saw the opportunity…

Upon returning to the office she received the same looks of sympathy on her way to her desk.

_Oh no, not this again! I'm really sick of this…_

'Hmmm, oh Draco…hmmm' – a woman yelled.

Hermione tried to get her mind to work, but couldn't prevent the anger that was filling her veins.

_Never heard of a silencing spell? Not that difficult, Malfoy! Jeez, does he make it on purpose?_

The woman came out of his office, with a stupid smile on her lips.

_Could anyone really get happy after having sex? Gosh, ecstasy I understand, but stupid smiles like __**in love stupid smiles**__?_

'Oh you are back from your lunch break' – Draco said coming out of his office with a smirk, still getting his tie fixed, his hair still a mess.

'Yes, and I'm early, so I don't see what the problem is…after all you were more free to do whatever you wanted, Malfoy' – she snapped.

'Wow, hold your horses, Granger…it doesn't concern to you what I do in my office, I'm your boss' – he said still smirking.

'Doesn't concern me? When your bitch is screaming and yelling and it _interferes_ with my work, it does concern to me! I'm really tired of this' – she said angrily.

'Oh ho, someone here is jealous' – he said laughing. He started to head back to his office, but if he thought she would leave their conversation at that, he was sadly mistaken…

'Please, jealous…of you and your bimbos? Oh give me a break, will you?' – She said closing the door behind her.

'Bimbos? So who shall I shag now? Perhaps you Granger' – he winked leaning against his table.

_Oh you bastard-…you'll see, one of these days you'll be writhing underneath me…and that day might be closer then you think…_

'Not even in your wildest dreams, Malfoy' – she said sticking her tongue out and moving closer to him.

'Real mature, Granger' – he said laughing.

'No, I guess the only mature here is you, isn't it?' – She said unable to contain herself.

'Nice one, Granger…maybe I should show you a few things…' – he said suggestively.

'And maybe I should make a complaint on your behavior, Malfoy…this is sexual harassment' – she said pointing her finger, closely to his chest.

'Oh it is? I wasn't aware of that…then I think you kissing me might be along those lines as well…'

'I kissed you? You were the one that came crashing your sloppy lips against my own…and about that…you aren't as good as I thought…' – she said.

'What?' – He exclaimed

'I have to say you were kind of a disappointment…' – she said leaving the office with a smirk on her lips.

'Wait a second!' – He said rushing towards the set of lifts – 'I was a disappointment? That…that's not possible…' – he said angrily still she could hear hurt there as well...

'Oh believe me, it is possible…' – she said hitting the button of the elevator again

_Damn elevators! When are they when you desperately need them?_

'Do you want me to rectify it?' – He said moving in closer.

'Nope, sorry, I think I'll pass' – she said putting a hand up to her lips, as he had moved way to close to hers.

_Bloody elevator! Stairs…safer choice then to stay…_

'Are you sure about that, Granger? Cause I think we would have fun…' – he said suggestively.

'What the hell are you on about? Us…you and me together…simply ain't gonna happen' – she said.

_Plin…thank God_

'Well as much as I would love to keep this…nice chat…have more important things to do, like watching my plant grow…' – she said looking at her watch.

'It's still early for you to leave' – he pointed out

'Yes, but I have an appointment. I left a letter in my desk' – she said and with that the doors closed, leaving him standing there with his mouth open.

_Damn this woman has certainly grown up…who would have thought that Granger would have a backbone…_

**Meanwhile on a club nearby…**

'Happy birthday girl' – Hermione said giving her friend a hug and giving her the gift she had bought almost a week ago.

'Thanks Mione, I'm sure I'll love it' – Jamie said with a bright smile.

'When you told me to join you for a drink I thought we would go to a more 'peaceful' place…I can barely hear you' – Hermione said speaking louder.

'Mione, leave a little, how old are you? 18?'

'No, but I really don't like these places…'

'It's called a club and it is awesome' – Jamie said laughing.

'Yeah, yeah, open the present, one drink and then we are out of here' – Hermione said.

'Oh Mione, you shouldn't have…I love it' – Jamie said picking the shoes Hermione has bought her.

'It blew my plan apart the idea of meeting you here…oh well, I just thought – Jamie – when I saw them' – Hermione said laughing.

'I love them, can't wait to try them' – Jamie said smiling broadly – 'So tell me, how are things with your boss?'

'Oh why did you have to ruin a 'pleasant' evening talking about him…jeez, I need a drink…_hey pall! Bring me an apple martini_' – Hermione said standing.

The bartender brought her order.

'And bring another one' – Hermione said before taking a big swig of her drink.

'Hey Mione, why are you drinking so much? It's not like you…' – Jamie started.

'My head is messed up…I don't know what is happening to me…I can't stop thinking about that git, about the kiss…hurr! He will make me go mad, I warn you, you'll have to send me to an asylum…' – Hermione said drinking from her glass as well.

'There was a kiss? Where was I when that happened?' – Jamie asked curiosity taking over her.

'Hmm, I don't want to talk about it' – Hermione said hitting her head against the table.

'Hermione, I haven't seen you like this like…ever. Do you think he is _the one_?'

'_The eligible one?_ God no. I'm just stuck with having a meaningless crush on my worst enemy' – Hermione said starting to have another swig of her drink

'Just a crush? Well, if a crush for you consists in sleepless nights and hitting your head in hard surfaces then you are up to something…maybe you should…take a test…see where this takes you…' – Jamie started.

'I'm listening' – Hermione said fixating her stare in her good friend.

'Do you know where he lives?' – Jamie asked.

'Even better, I know where he is right now' – Hermione said smirking.

'Oh so now you two know where the other is…how sweet'

'Jamie! It's not funny, I'm suffering here' – Hermione said – 'I just can't stop thinking about him…also he gets on my nerves – that is what's mixing my head…I have a crush on him, though I can't have a normal or even civilized conversation with him…this is really _unnatural_…' – Hermione said.

'Oh my friend, you got it bad…never heard that there's a thin line separating love and hate? In your case, you are quite close to that line'

'Then there's the fact that he can't avoid a set of legs that crosses his 'personal space', he doesn't even know what 'personal space' means…damn! I believe the only thing he does in life is shagging a different woman every day' – Hermione said desperate.

'Hermione…this is not good for you…maybe you should really try to do something…as I told you yesterday, you can't show him he gets you…just _try him_…' – her friend suggested.

'What you mean by _try him_?'

'Well…you know…_try _it with him…' – Jamie said raising her eyebrows.

'Ohhh! That…well…do you really think…what the hell am I saying? That won't happen...it can't…shouldn't…jeez I'll never drink in a near future…this thing is making me slow…'

'Also it makes you feel light – go for it girl…just give yourself a rest for all the _over-thought _actions – just act on your instinct…' – Jamie said winking.

'You know what? It might be from these two drinks but I think I'll give it a go to your plan' – Hermione said rising up from her chair.

'Thanks girl, and sorry for leaving so soon…' – Hermione said hugging her.

'No need to thank me, Mione, you deserve a little break now and then…it's good for the mind and the…_body_' – Jamie said laughing.

'What…oh! Funny Jamie, really funny' – Hermione said laughing – 'See you tomorrow'

'You can count on that, cause I want to know **everything** that will take place this evening' – Jamie said.

'Will do…wish me luck' – Hermione said already heading towards the front door of the club.

'Good luck, you minx' – Jamie said out loud.

'And here I go again…stop thinking about her…bloody hell…what is she doing to me? This never happened to a Malfoy…and I'm certainly not going to be the first one to ruin everything…' – Draco said to himself, determined to leave his office and get a good night of sleep, where he hopefully would be away from her.

As he was collecting his briefcase he noticed the lights outside his office were on, when they had been of not 2 minutes ago.

_What the hell?_

'Hey there, Malfoy' – a drunk Hermione Granger entered his office.

'Granger? What the hell…? Are you drunk?' – He asked shocked, to say the least.

'What if I am?' – she asked – 'But I'm not as drunk as you might think…let's see…one…two apple martinis' – Hermione said laughing.

'Great, you know how to count to two…major improvements…still you haven't mentioned why you are here…' – Draco said looking at her, while she walked around his office, picking up a few things.

'Well…I was wondering' – she started, approaching him with a seductive look.

_This is definitely not good…_

'Granger, come on, I'll take you home' – he said exhausted.

'Why would I want to go home…when we can have so much fun together…' – she said licking her lips and approaching his lips, grabbing his tie so to bring him closer.

'Look Granger, you are drunk…let's just get you home and…' – he tried but was silenced by a single fingertip over his lips.

'Shh…let me be the one deciding what we do now' – she said kissing him softly at first but quickly increasing her pace.

Soon she had her hands on his soft hair and he his hands over her waist and bum, bringing her closer to him, their body heat mixing in a tantalizing dance where nothing else mattered besides the two of them.

Only pure want and desire guided them, to where they both knew would change them. There wasn't love or any romantic feeling involved only a simple need and physical attraction that drove them to one another.

She led him to his chair, pushing him to sit down making them finally break the kiss, one that had started possibly 2 minutes ago but that took her breath away completely.

'What are you doing to me, Granger?' – He said out of breathe, his hair a complete mess that had resulted from her hands accord and his tie was loosen.

'This is what we both want…you were driving me mad' – Hermione said smiling broadly, kissing him once again passionately. As she was kissing him she opened his shirt roughly, making sure to rip its buttons apart.

'Eager aren't we?' – He asked smirking.

'A little, but what's the harm? We have magic to fix it' – she said smirking in return.

_She even knows how to smirk…this woman is a box full of surprises…who would have known she would do something like this…well, I'm sure as hell am not complaining…_

She kissed him again, losing his tie even more and throwing it to the ground, along with his shirt. It was then that she saw his chest…

'_muscles were there – check, six pack not too developed but still visible, check…so that's why they all like him…'_

She let her fingertips run through his chest, slowly but still eager to roam through it, brushing her tips over his nipples…then she started kissing his neck, licking and biting here and there. For the way he was moaning he was enjoying it…he ran his hands through her brownish locks, feeling the softness of her hair that was much more tamed then he remembered it.

'Granger, are you sure about this?' – he asked brushing his big hands against her creamy thighs, her skin as soft as silk, her smell intoxicated him…honey and possibly lilacs, some other flower…

_Damn! he was a man not a sissy to know what flowers smelt like…_

She started to thrust her hips against his, after a few times and once his body began to respond in kind he met her thrusts, feeling himself harder than ever, feeling the anticipation move towards his most sensitive part at the moment.

He moved his hands all over her body, starting on her hips towards her breasts squeezing them, she rested her hands on top of his own, together they moved along her body, together they would put an end to their problems and misunderstandings…

'This is…inevitable…' – she said kissing him passionately.

One hour later they finally regained their normal heart beat and breathing, she started to get dressed while he kept staring at her nude form, still not fully realizing what had taken place.

'You should probably start dressing yourself' – Hermione said. By then she had recuperated her functions and powers of reasoning.

'Nope, I don't think I need to, besides I think I kinda like the view' – he said, surely with a smirk in his lips.

'Of course you do…you are such an ass, Malfoy' – she said turning around; her hair was then covering her breasts, her skirt and damaged shirt covering her sensitive area.

'You do have a nice ass, Granger' – he said still smirking, putting his hands behind his head, remaining as naked as the day he was born.

'Hrrr…this was crazy…I don't even know why…' – she started, as she got her bra in place, her pencil skirt already dressed.

'Admit it, Granger, you liked it as much as I did' – he said winking.

'Of course I did' – she said, sarcasm quite visible.

'Have you seen my panties?' – She asked looking through the floor and under the few furnishers that were there.

What she didn't know was that he had kept them on his drawer, 3rd on the right just as a reminder.

'Have you lost your knickers, Granger?' – He asked

'Obviously, and I was the one drunk…jeez, you are slow, Malfoy' – she said

'I don't know where they are…'

'Of course you do! You have them, but you know what? I don't care, this was a mistake, forget this ever happened…no! Simply erase that possibility because it won't happen again, Malfoy' – she said angrily, disapparating on the spot.

_This was, without a doubt an __**eventful evening**__… - _he thought with a big smirk, opening the drawer that contained her red missing panties.


End file.
